The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for lifting and carrying large, heavy loads and, in particular, to an apparatus for moving objects on the roof of a building.
Many commercial buildings are constructed with a relatively flat roof. Such roofs are typically covered with strips of roofing material which are delivered to the building site in large, heavy rolls. These rolls must be lifted to the roof of the building and then typically moved by hand by the workers installing the roofing material. Such an operation is difficult and time consuming. Repair operations also can require the movement of the old roofing materials and objects such as air conditioning units across the roof.